Humagon
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Astrid is the daughter of the mayor of Berk, the small town near the forest in which according to the legend, lives a dragon. The legend is only half true. Hiccup is young humagon, child of dragon and human, and who was watching mayor's daughter for years, wanting to meet her... Story in chapters. Inspiration came from *Sharpie91 from DeviantArt. Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hiccup Horrendus III. I know, stupid and funny name, but I like it. I belong, well, nowhere, only in the forest, whre tall, green trees are protecting me and where I am who I want to be. You see, I'm not your regular teenager. I'm, well, a humagon. That'sa child of human and dragon. How is that possible, I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really want to know. I's probably disgusting. Hm, back to the subject. I gave myself a name, cause I never met my parents or family. My father, who is the dragon, is probably flying in the world not knowning he have a humagon for a son, and my mother, human, died when I was born. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not alone. I live with my stepbrother, 100% dragon, I called Toothless. We stick together no matter what, and we're really close. I look pretty odd, you know. I have black dragon wings, fengs, a tail, and I have claws, huge black ears and big dark spots all over my torso and hands. I have great hearing and sight and insticts. Like my mother, I can talk, walk on just two legs, I'm tall like average human teenager, I'm really smart, I have her eyes and hair. I always knew I wasn't normal, so I was hiding. Always hiding. The things I like about my dragon side is that I can fly, and I can spit fire. I lerned how to speak and names of things thanks to one person. 10 years ago, when Toothless and I run from the other dragons, we hide in the forest near town Berk. I hate the noise those cars are making, but I got used to them. Anyway, when we came here, I couldn't speak, but I could watch. That was the day I saw a little blond girl, about my age, sitting on the grass in her backyard. Her house was the biggest in the entire town, so I realized she was important. I was coming to the edge of the forest and looking at her, learning new words and things, and she didn't even noticed once I was watching her. Her name was Astrid Gobbler. As she was growing, so did I. I knew her comletely, but she didn't know me. And I wanted to meet her so desperetly I even started to watch her sleep. My instincs were telling me to forget her, but my human side was telling me to be patiente. And I decided to be patiente. But until when?


	2. Chapter 2

Since I got so many reviews, I decided to make my one-shot into story with chapters. I would like to thanke TMNTami for ideas and support. Thankes :D

H. POV:

I was jumping on the branches, running from the humans. God, I hated when they would go in MY forest and look for Toothless . They have no idea about me, but that wasn't problem. You see, living in one forest so near Berk, I learned there are two kinds of people. The ones who don't belive in dragons and hunt for ordinary animals, and the ones from some weird society who would do ANYTHING to catch my brother, which I will never allow. Toothless my be bigger, but I am older.

-I can almost smelt him... Follow me, this way! – The leader said. They all had hats with spikes on their heads, and each and every one of them had a weapon. Those things would fill me with rage and anger that would make my dragon side show and I would be afraid of that, cause I would to things I would not be proud of.

They crossed the waterfall and started to approach the valley where me and Toothless were living. I smiled when they took the cleaner way down.

-C'mon... C'mon... One step closer... YES! – I chereed in my head when all come to the place where I put the traps. You see, I'm really good in inventing. I build things like traps, cannons, cattapults, you named it.

When one of the hunters put his legs on the ground, I rushed behind the tree and put my hand into it to pull the switch. Suddenly, the web I made fell on the most of them, while the othres were hit by a pile of logs that I put to fall when the web falls. The web cought hunters relased themselfs and looked around, probably looking for the person that is responsible for that. I laugh quietly and pulled another switch, this time the ground under them fall apart and they all were in the deep hole me and Toothless digged out.

-What is this? –

-Help!-

-It's the dragon, it doesn't want to be disturbed... –

-Oh, shut up, dragond can't made these traps, they have brain smaller than the ants! Now stop pishing me, you #$&**+% ! – I did not like that word very much. Soon they got out, and fortunatly figured out that that was probably some animal hunter's work. Ah well, at least that got them away, and that's whta matters. I saw sun wasn't set yet, so I decided to go to see Astrid while the Toothless is sleeping (He is nocturne).

I came to the edge of the forest and saw her laying on the grass, leaning onto the tree, again talking to herself while pressing some weird shaped object on her ear. I will never understand humans. I carefully watched sun shining on her hair, her lips movins so fast, while answering questions I coudn't hear, even though I had the great heraing. But the very sight of her was more than enough to bright my day. I sighed and cursed being a humagon. All I wanted is to be human, and I couldn't be that. With my hideous appierencce, they would kill me.

I turned around and went back to the valley. Walking is slowler than flying , but I like it. Don't get me wrong, I love flying, I can feel freedom and joy, but walking makes me calm and happy. I whistled and like that came home. Toothles was eating the fish, as usual, but my dinner was going to wait. You see, unlike dragons, I hate eating foot taht is crude, so either I baked it, or I eat fruit. That resulted me being really skinny and how Toothless calls it 'snake like'.

-Hey, bud, how did you sleep? – I asked him. He growled, which was 'yes'. Toothless can't talk like me, but I was with him so long that I could understand him anything.

-Yeah, me too. Today was more hunters, you know. Don't worry, the traps worked, again, and they are out of here. – I said. He rolled his eyes and returned eating fish. That was his ' Will they ever learn'.

-Nope, they won't. – I said . My thoughts returned to Astrid. Would she be scared of me? Cause I don't know for how much more I can just watch her.


	3. Chapter 3

A. POV

You can think that I am ordinary teen, but you're dead wrong. I'm mayor's daughter, the most popular girl in school, I have a huge house, and I'm also a dragon hunter. Well, in training, that is. I train with four more teens: Francis, a.k.a Fishlegs, the brain. He knew every detail about dragons, he was walking wikipedia. Then there are twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they are perfect for distractions and they were my best friends. And then there is Spancer, a.k.a, Snotlout, the muscle. The guy could lift up the dragon with one hand and next by me, he is the best of us. And then there is me, Astrid, the leader. My role explains everything.

When we first started training in the age of 10, our mentors recived four dragon eggs that hadched on our first day, which made those dragons ours to train on them before we kill them on our graduation day. I know, horrible, but the hunters must be prepaired to kill.

-Astrid, on your left! – Tuffnut shouted and I turned on the left and with swift kick my axe stubbed in the shield hit the Nadder. It moaned and retrieved. I smiled with victory and lifted my fist. The elders were nodding with their heads and my dad was smiling proudly at me. My teammates were also clapping, but I knew they were just a little bit jaleous. So what?

-Good one, Astrid! – I heard and turned away toward the dresing room. 'This uniform stinks! ' I thought. Me and Ruff were taking showers and dressing, than we came out of the arena, climbed the stairs that were leading toward up, and we got on the surfice. Our training area was benith the town. Very, very deep. On the way to the mall, I looked at the forest. Ever since I knew for myself, I was always feeling somebody watching me, especially when I'm near forest. My dad forbiss me to go there until I graduate, cause in that forest lives a dragon. Thousands of hunters were coming in to hunt it, but they never did. They would always say they fell in some traps that hunters on wolfs and bears were leaving. Yeah, right.

-So, any knews about your secret admirer? – Ruffnut asked me. I smiled and schoked my head. For some time now I was finding a lot of wild flowers in my room; on my pillow, my table, my closet, my books,...

-Nope, but whoever he is, he sure knows me. Not even my mum knows my favourite flowers, which is the one that he is leaving me. –

-I bet my life that it's Spencer. He really is starting to drool whenever you come in the room. And he is kinda perfect for you. –

-What? He is soooo not my kind of guy, and you know it. – I said.

-What I don't know is who is your kind of guy. – She replied. I just shrugged.

-He has to be one of a kind... –

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I wasn't very tired, but I needed to sleep. I have a huge day tommorow. I turned my head to the wall and watched the moonlight making my usually light blue wall white. I was thinking who my secret admirer could be. I am popular among the boys in my school, but all of them aren't this romantic or secretive. There were a few poetic guys, but i doupt I'm their type. Besides, these flowers csn be only founded in the forest, which means it's somebody I don't know.

But then on my wall the shadow appiered. It had a weird shape, and I couldn't move. There was no way that it was a thief, security system is too strong even for Chuck Norris! My hand went for the small knife I kept benith my mattres, never taking my eyes off the shadow. I heard his feet touching the floor, and him approaching me. He was breathing softly and for a few minutes he was just standing there, looking at me. I could see the shape of his head, but he had something that was coming outta sides of it. Almost like bunny ears. Then I heard him putting something on the table.

-Sweet dreams, Astrid. – He said and in the next second, he wasn't there. I jumped out of my bed and looked outside. I couldn't see him anywhere, like he flew away. But that was impossible. Humans can't fly. I looked at the table. It was another bouqet of wild flowers, but this time with light blue small rock. The rock had something in him. I looked closer and than I saw my face in it. It was so well done, that I started having doupts that my secret admirer was normal.

-Who the hack was that? -


	4. Chapter 4

It was usual morning for me and Toothless. I was patching up a catapult, while he was in hunt. During my work, I was again thinking on Astrid. I visited her a few nights ago, but she was sleeping. Then again, that's the only way I can visit her, right? There was no other way. But that feeling I kept sensing in my belly and chest whenever I see her was... amazing. Like soaring. Oh, how much I wanted to fly with her. It was my dream for ages. Holding her in my arms while feeling breeze on my face and freedom in my heart.

Then I was awaken from my daydream thankes to Toohless. I growled. He can be a real pain in the tail sometimes. I hurried to him and sighed when I saw one of my nets around his waist and in his tale.

-Come here, clumsy, let's get these thing off you... Again! – I said and thanked whoever decided for me to be born that I inharited my mother's fingers. Sure I have claws, but at least I could use my fingers in the ways Toothles nor any dragon could. Lucky me, huh?

-Toothless, these things are important. Why do you always step into these? – I asked him.

-''Maybe cause you put them everywhere and then hide them so I can't see them?'' – He growled back at me.

-Well, if you would be more careful, maybe you wouldn't destroy the traps we need in order to protect ourselfs from hunters. –

-''You're the one to talk! You fall in your own traps all the time! Why are you not marking them?'' –

-Cause... Um... Say, that IS a good idea. Thankes, bud! – I said and run in the cave where me and my brother were sleeping when it was cold or raining. I put inside the cave some furniture that I made, along with a nest for Toothless and some sort of bed for me. I wanted to be as more human as possible. Ever since dragons rejected me and chased me of that cursed island, I hated being what I am.

I set in the chair and rolled to my table where a bunch od drawings, models, tools and designes for weapons and traps were. I cleared it and started to come up with signs for Toothless... Ok, and me too.

* * *

Ever since that strange night I was beginning to have a serious doupt that my admirer was normal. How on Erath he came in my room without even climbing the wall? But for some weird reason, I was feeling forest calling me. Every day, every night since he came. But I was forbidden to go there until I pass my iniciacion as the hunter.

But I just couldn't resist. Something was there and I had to find out what. I heard my parents arguing again, which means he will go in the bar or in his office, and she will take a few pills and go to bed and watch some romantic movie.

I sneaked out and run to the forest. It was sunset and I made myself promise I will be back home before dark. I came in and looked around. It was cold, but I liked it. The grass and lieves were covering the ground while the wild flowers I was seeing on my table was everywhere. The small river was floating near by and I could smell a thousands of different smells. The trees were tall and magical and the last of the birds were singing. I smiled and thought that the only things that was needed there was Prince Charming.

I choose a small road and walk on it, looking around and making sure I don't get lost. I was remembering today's class when I heard a humming. It was actually whistling. I hide behind the tree and listen to it. It was melodic, a beautiful melodic noise, and whoever was making it was close.

I saw a shadow that looked really strange and familiar. Hey that was the same shadows in my room! That must be him, my secret admirer. I stayed hidden and listen his humming. It was really good.

-That's the last... Now let's see those hunters now! – I heard him. Wait, was he talking about dragon hunters? Or ordinary hunters. That was when I heard sniffing.

-Who's there?! – He shouted. I heard panick in his voice. Well, since I'm here...

I came out of the tree and looked at him. And that's when my jaw dropped.

* * *

_**I love you all for reviewing my story, I had no idea how popular it was. Well, I would like to thanke my co-writer, megadracosaurus, for giving me idea how to write a meeting of our fave couple. Yours Luna loves you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

This is Berk. It's located on the north of Europe, surrounded by forests and mountains. It snows since October till May, while rain and wind are ruling the climate entire summer. We have hunting, fishing and charming view on sunsets. The only problem are the afterschool activites. You see, while other places have football, ice hockey or cheerleading, here we have dragon slaying.

My name is Valerie, but among dragon hunters, I'm known as Valhallarama. I know, stupid name, but I like it. The dragon hunting was Berk's secret and pretty much everything that we care for. In the forest around our little town live a pack of dragons, and every geneartion have to go inside and try to bring them so that they can lead us to their nest, where THE dragon lives. The Red Death. The biggest and scariest dragon that anybody has ever seen. The legend has it that that dargon lives for thousands of years. But first I have to get noticed among others so I can be on the hunt.

-Valhallarama, get outta there! –

-Get back inside! –

-Who let her in the battle field anyway?! –

-Val, get outta there right now, you're ruin everything! –

Yup, I'm sooo popular in this town. I run toward Gobber, my best friend and brother of my crush for ages, Stoick. He was the best of the best hunters, always first to kill the dragon. Anyway, my duty in my team, along with Gobber, is to provide weapons, which means, the lowest position. I'm very goos and inventing and making weapons, but I wanted to do more.

-Glad you joined me, Val. Here, start sharening this sword. – Ha said and gave me old rusty sword. I sighed and started sharpening it. The others were running up and down, chasing or being chased by dargons they were about to kill. I was 22 years old, and I still couldn't kill a dragon, I was that weak.

-Night Fury! – I heard. I turned around and saw the midnight black dragon with green eyes, much like mine, full of anger and panick. The Night Fury was the toughest dragon around. It never steals food, it never killed and it never missed a target. Somebody relased all dragons so they were under run, but we were managing to keep them underground, but I wasn't sure about the Night Fury. Nobody has ever manage to defeat a Night Fury. That is why I'm gonna be the firs.

-Oh no, you won't, Val. Stay here. – Gobber told me.

-Oh come on, please. I need to make my mark. – I said.

-You left planty of marks, all on the wrong spaces. –

-Please, just two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get influetly better... I might even get a date. –

-You can't lift the hammer, you can't swing an axe... You can't even throw a pair of these! – He said showing me a pair of wrops with stones on the ends.

-Ok, but this... – I said, uncovering the cattapult that I build.

-...will throw it for me. – I said and touched it, but instantly it threw a rock at one passing hunter and he fell.

-See? Now that's what I'm talking about! –

-B-but some modifications... –

-Valerie! If you ever wanna go out there to fight dragons, you need to stop with all... this. – He said while pointing at me. I looket at him, confused.

-But you just pointed to all of me. –

-Yes, excatly. Stop being all of you. – He finished. Ok, that's it. I've had enough.

-Oooohhh. You, dude, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much... hunting force, tamed... There will be consequences! – I said. He just smirked.

-I'll take my chances. Now sharp this. Pronto! – He gave me another sword. I swear, one day I'm gonna get up there. I'll show all of them how bad I can be. If only they give me the chance. But nooo. Nothing special awaits for me, I realized. I'm just Valerie, the skinny and clumsy nerd who is only good with machines.

-Keep en eye for this place, Val. They need me out there. – Gobber said. My eyes sparkled. This is my chance.

-Stay. Put. You know what I mean. Heeeyaaa! – He screamed and run into battle. I waited for a few secundes and then I took the cattapult and run into the battle field, looking for the most dangerous dragon I can find. And then I saw it. The Night Fury. I pointed the catapult into it and fired it. The Fury was just above me and he was dangerously close to the exit. This was my chance. But something went wrong. The shot was too fast so not only that he hit the dragon, it threw it so fast toward exit that it made a giant hole in the wall. All dragons saw it and went for it.

I was standing in the middle of the room, while everybody were shooting me with deadly looks.

-Sorry, Stoick. – I said. He was my leader, which made thing even more comlicated. Then I saw the damage. The monuments and paintings, furniture and weapons, all of it was destroyed, but the worst part was that I realesed all the dragons.

-Ok, but I hit the Night Fury. – I said.

-STOP! Just stop, Valerie. Do you have any ide what you have done?! You just relased all our dragons! I have no idea how did you even... You know what? Never mind. It's useless to even try to talk to you. Gobber, take her home. I have to clean her mess. – He said. I felt like the worst person ever. It was a miracle they were letting me a part of this.

But I don't mean to give up. I will prove them I did knock down the Night Fury. I let Gobber walk me home, and the minute I closed the front door, I run into forest threw the back ones.

* * *

Nothing. Another dead end. I sighed and crossed another place in the forest where the dragon could fall. C'mon it's the dragon, a black dagon! How can I loose a dragon?!

-The God hates me. Some people loose knife in the mud, and I loose the entire dragon! What have I ever done to you, huh?! C'mon, give me a sign! A hint, anything! Please? – I yelled at the sky. Nope. No signs. I was even lost now. I sighed and past the waterfall when I suddenly saw a cracked tree. The tree was thick and old, which meant something really heavy must've hit it. Then my eyes got bigger. I past the tree and hide behind a huge rock. Than I rose my head and saw it!

-Oh my God, I did it! This... This fixes everything! Yes, I brought down this mighty beast! – I shouted and put my foot on it's head. Then he growled and I realized it was still alive. The dragon opened it's eyes and I couldn't stop looking at them. They were just so... beautiful. Like something I have never saw before. I could see something else. Fear. Well, it should be scared. I was about to kill it. I closed my eyes and pulled my knife outta my jacket. I took the knife in my both hands.

-I'm about to kill you dragon... I will take outta your heart and bring it to my people... Then everybody will know what I did. – I said and looked at it once again. It was looking at my eyes carefully, with no anger, fury, fear, or pretty much anything. Than it closed it's eyes and put it's head on the ground, waiting for it's death.

-C'mon, I can do this... I'm a dragon slayer, and descend of mighty Vikings... I can do this – I was whispering to myself but then, something stopped me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take a life. I sighed in misery and thought what am I gonna do. I couldn't just live it here. So I did something nobody would forgive me. I cut it's ropes. I relesed the dragon that could be my ticket for better life.

The minute I relesed it, it jumped on it's legs and pinned me to the ground. I was scared liek never in my life. But it did nothing. Just looking at me. OMG, those eyes! Then he just growled and run away from me. I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, than I got up and somehow managed to find my way back.

* * *

_**Ok, so I decided to spice it up a bit. Sorry that it's not Astrid's first view on Hiccup, but it will be in a next chapter, I promise. i would also like to thanke all my reviews, boy you're awesome, I had no idea how my story is popular, and to imagine all started as a search for HxA deviations... **_


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid P.O.V. :

I couldn't move a muscle. In front of my eyes was... Well, something I never thought it existed. I expected anything but this. I wouldn't be more surprised if I saw my dead grandma, naked and heary.

In front of my eyes was a teenage boy. The sun was falling on his auburn hair and freaky green eyes. The boy was shirtless, which gave a good look on the big brown spots all over his chests, arms and neck. From his hair was coming a pair of huge, bunny-like ears, black as midnight. Than I saw his wings. He had black, huge, dragon wings, carefully folded on his back, completed with a black tail and claws on his hands and feet. I believe his expression was mirroring mine.

That's when it, I mean, he spoke up.

-Hey, Astrid. What's up? – He spoked with crooked smile, revealing his sharp, pearly white teeth. And that's when I woke up.

-What the... What-Who-How... You... WHAT THE HACK ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! – I screamed in horror. I mean, no joking. I was trained to kill dragons, and recognize them. I recognized all signs of the dragon on this boy. The ears, wings, teeth, claws, eyes, tail, TAIL... This boy was a dragon! Human dragon! Dragon who just talked to me!

-Look, please just try not to... panic... Ok, you're panicking, I get it, but if you would just... Oh man... – He was muttering while raising his hands in order to calm me down. It was a simple human way of calming people down. I was stunned.

-ASTRID! Look, I'm not gonna harm you, I promise. See, you're there and I'm here, not very near. Please, just listen to me. I'm not gonna do anything to you, I promise. Don't be afraid, please. You have no reason to, I can assure you that. Calm down. – He said. I shutted up, shocked. HE was calming me down. And he was becoming good at it. I calmed down and took a better look at him, noticing there was not much for him to use as a weapon.

-What... who are you? How do you know my name? – I asked, now quietly. He sighed and put his hands down. He looked around us and scratch his neck.

-Um... It's kinda complicated. And long. You might wanna sit down. – He offered while setting on the grass, leaning on the tree and putting his arms behind his head. I scoffed.

-I'm standing, thanks. – i said while crossing my arms over my chests. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

-My name is Hiccup Horrendus III, and I'm humagon. That's a combo of a human and dragon. But you're smart, you figured it out anyways. – The boy said.

-Your name is Hiccup? Really? – I asked in disbelief.

-Great name, I know. – Hiccup said in sarcasam. Again, I was shocked. Humagon, knows to talk AND sarcastic? This was getting more and more weird.

-How do you know my name? – I asked him. Now it was his time to shock his head, while never taking his eyes of me. I swear, those eyes could have been looking into my very soul! They were just so... freaky, yet enchanting. That's when I realized I wasn't taking my eyes of him, too. Come to think of it, I think nobody would.

-Nope, it's my turn. –

-What do you mean ''your turn''? – _I_ asked, suddenly coldly, with my ''do not make me angry'' tone.

-You asked the question. Now it's my turn. This is how it goes with conversations like this. – He said to me. Can it get any more weird? Wait, don't answer it.

-Well yeah... But... You... Huh?! – I asked , trying to get the word out. He smiled.

-Fine! What is your question? –

-How did you get here? This part of the forest is forbidden to you, if I'm not mistaken. – Ok. How on earth did he knew that? Was he spying on me?!

-I broke the rules. Sue me. How the hack you know my name?! – I asked in panic. He again scratched his neck and... blushed?

-I have been... Observing you... lately. –

-Why? –

-How else would I learn how to talk and behave like human being,huh? Plus, your house was nearest to the forest, and I was kind of lonely and bored. Do the math. –

-Hold on, hold on! You learned how to talk from... me? – Hiccup nodded and blushed again. I turned my gaze somewhere else.

-Are you... Freaked out? By me? – He whispered. I returned my gaze and looked at him again in the eyes. I saw fear and hope in his eyes. And to be honest...

-A little. But not by your look. – The grin on his face turned into the biggest and happiest smiles I've ever seen.

-Phew! Thank God! I always wanted to meet you, Astrid. I was afraid though how will you react. There is so much I want to tell you, and show you... That is, if you want me to. I know you well to know that you hate when others are ordering you. – He said. I smiled now.

Humagon is a myth. A legend. A dream of every dragon hunter. If I bring him to the others, I would be the best known hunter. But I realised he was too intelligent for basic ways of trapping. So i decided this. If I gain his trust... I could lead him to my people. I would be famous, most respected in entire Berk, and my dad would finally be proud on me!

-I would like to, Hiccup. – I said.

* * *

_**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSOR RYSORRYSORRRYSORRY!**_

_**I am so sorry for not uploading sooner, i was having a major blokade and I had no frigging idea what to write! but then i read this awesome book called Wings from Aprilynne Pike and it is awesome! The meeting was based on it, and all of you should be thanking my fellow co-writer Megadrakosaurus for not only giving me advices, but making me promise to write it! this ch wouldn't be possible without him, I can assure you that. Thanks, MDS! i'm not sure when will I upload it again, but this time will be sooner, I promise you that. Hope y'all like it, comment it, and follow it! Thank you all! Yours Luna loves you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I barely made it to my home. Seriously, I could not belive that I'm still alive. I just let a Night Fury go! If Stoick or anybody founds out, I'm dead meat. And I mean it. Never ever in all of history none Viking did something like this. I let a dragon get away. I couldn't kill it. I'm weak. Pathetic, weak, good for nothing fish bone. Yup, that's my nickname, cause I'm really skinny and tall, clumsy and dry.

When I came in the house, I saw somebody I did not expect. Stoick was at the fireplace, moving the ash with the stick and waiting for me. I had no idea how he came in, when I lived alone.

-Val. – He spoke. Yes, my heart started to beat faster. A lot faster.

-Stoick. Hey. – I replied, while trying my best to come up with the excuse wher I was. C'mon Val, you're the smartest girl in the whole town, you can do it...

-We need to talk. – Oh, and there is one more thing that you should know. Me and Stoick were High School sweethearts. Yes, we dated during all High School, and we broke up on the second year of college. I did not wanted that though. I still cared for him, and loved him with all my heart.

-Yeah, we do. – I said while taking a big breath. I have to tell him. I need to.

-Look... I know you're coming from the great line of Vikings... But you're not... What am I trying to say is...

-You don't want me on the team anymore. – I finished. Yes, I'm coming from the one of the greatest Vikings of all times, Hiccup Haddock III. Thy say he was left-handed, yet the strongest, toughest Viking ever. There are not much proves that he existed, but the tales are only mostly true. That resulted my family being one of the most famous in Berk, and respected, and I, being the oldest, have to carry on the tradition and represent my family in the team. Why did my sister was free to choose her destiny and move somewhere else? I hated Berk with all my heart, I didn't cared if it was my home, and the place I spent my entire life.

-It's not that! I want you on the team cause I know you're good! But... Valerie, you just let all our dragons go! The elders want your head on the silver plate! –

-I'm allergic on silver... –

-Val! Focuse here! You have blood of Haddocks, and you can be a great dragon hunter. I know that! But you're not trying at all! I know that dragon hunting is not mechanic, or architecture, but that is the part of who you are. The part of all of us! That's what bonds us, togethar. – Oh. My. God. He is only making things worse. I can't kill dargons.

-Look, Stoick, I've been thinking! I know taht we have enough dragon hunting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread – making Vikings, or something like that? I could be more usefull there... –

-You're going to need more training, though, but... –

-I don't wanna kill dragons, Stoick! – I finally said. He just smiled, like the father is smiling to his son when he's saying taht he will never score a goal in football.

-But you will kill dragons. – He said.

-Let me rephrase that: Stoick, I can't kill dragons! – I said.

-You'll learn it, Val. We all will. – I groaned. Why is nobody ever listening to me?!

-Stoick, are you even listening to me?! – I asked in annyoance.

-And you're gonna need this. Your dad gave it to me to give it to you. – He put in my hands an axe. Oh, I kne what that axe meant. That axe was in my family for generations, and it was something else. It was a tribe's Chief's weapon. I felt even worse. What would my dad say to me? He would be ashamed of mw, as usual. He was the best of the best hunters.

-And he said this exact words to me: When you carry this axe, you carry all of us. Val, you're coming back, and you're becoming the true dargon hunter. Is that clear? – He asked.

-This conversation is really one-sided –

-Clear? – He repeated, this time more stern.

-*Sigh* Clear. – I said. He nodded and started to walk to the door.

-Good. I'll see you there, probably. –

-More like maybe. –

Sorry it was so short, but I'm busy so I do not have enough time. Your reviews made my day, thanke you all so much, I love you!

Next part will be longer, I promise you that. And it will be HxA goodness.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid's POV:

It has been a few days since I met Hiccup. I still needed time to let this settle inside my head. A living, breathing and talking humagon! And I cought him! Well, not cought him, but I sure as Hell will. All I had to do is gain his trust. That will be easy, seeing how much he already trusts me. The guy was leaving me flowers and watching me practicly my whole life!

Now, I noticed and written all his dragon signs. According to the Graet Book of Dragons, he was resembling the rarest dragon species of all, and the most powerful one: the Night Fury. His wings, tail and ears were prove. That accured me, since the only Night Fury we ever even heard about was in the Great Legend of Vikings. It was about some left-handed Viking chief who was the first one who defeated the Night Fury. I think his name was Haddock. Never mind him. Soon, everybody will know about Astrid Gobbler.

Night Furys, as I said, where only legend, but since I know a boy who is also part Night Fury, I really had no idea what was the legend and what was true.

I was walking toward the arena to collest my stuff from the training, when I saw Gobber putting away the bucket where the fish was. He was probably feeding the dragons, I thought. Gobber was my idol when I was a kid. He was so fierce, vicious, and awesome. A true Viking. He was the best friend of my dad and the brother of our leader, Stoick. Even though my dad was a myor, Stoick was the head of the Berk. You see, all people of Berk are dragon hunters, or they know about our trainings. There are 6 clans here that are big deal. I mean, there were suppose to be. We were missing one clan. The Haddock clan. The most important one. Others are represented by me, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and Stoick. Thinking about Stoick suddenly brought me back to Gobber. And thanit hit me!

-Hey, Gobber! – he turned around and smiled at me.

-He-ya, Astrid. You forgot your axe again, huh? – He asked. I rolled my eyes at that.

-No. I need to ask you something. – I said. Gobber returned to his work.

-Sure kid. What is it? –

-Did we ever had a Night Fury here? – He suddenly stopped working. It took a few moments for him to turn back to me, with weird look in his eye.

-Yeah, we did. 17 years ago, we had one. It was a miracle how we even got him. We found him as an egg, thinking it was another Gruncle, but when we saw a Night Fury from the legends... You should've been there. – He said. My brain was already calculating. This was getting good. But i didn't miss the fact that he was calling the dargon 'him'.

-So what happened? – I asked him. He looked again at me with that werid look.

-Somebody relased him. – Gobber simply said. Ok, that made me blink in surprise.

-Who would realse a Night Fury? – I asked.

-She was called Valerie, or Valhallarma. The worst Viking and Dragon hunter ever. She shoot something outta catapult and made a huge hole in the wall. The dragons escaped. We cought most of the, but the Fury got away. Too bad for her, she was coming from the Haddock clan, you know. – Gobber said.

-Really? The Haddock? She was the last one? – I asked.

-Yes. Good old Valerie dissapiered after that. Nobody saw her ever again. Why are you asking all these questions about the Fury, Astrid? –

-No reason. I just wanted to know. That's all. –

* * *

I was walking to the forest to meet up with Hiccup, like I promised. Truth to be told, I was rather exided about this meeting. Maybe he will show me where his lair is and where the other dragons live.

I came into the forest and looked around. The trees were still green and it was so quiet and beautiful. If he lived here, he sure has a nice taste. A few binnies were running among the trees and the scents were attacking me froma ll over the olace. I got deeper in the forest, hearing a stream not to far away from me. I looked at the palce I met Hiccup the first time.

I looked around, searching for him. There was no sign of him.

-Hiccup? Hiccup! – I called, but I onl heard and echo. I stayed there for a few more seconds. I turned around and jumped at least three feets in the air.

Hiccup was behind me, hanging from the tree upside down, holded by his tail. He had that smile of his taht was starting to get contagious. Boy, I almost forgot how his eyes were stunning. I couldn't say if those were dragon or human eyes. He titled his head and waved his hand.

-You called? – He asked. I took a deep bretah in order to calm down.

-Yeah, I did. Don't do that, you know. You really scared me. – I said. He was starting to rock gently from the tree.

-Sorry. I couldn't resist. I'm glad you finally showed up, Astrid. – He said, while still hanging up. I raised my eyebrow.

-you know, if you are in that position for a long time, all your blood will go into your barin and explode. – I said. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, while falling back on his feet pretty graciously. I noticed claws on his feet too.

-Blood? Brain? What is that? – He asked. I sighed. I forgot he was raised by himself, in the forest. That was hard to belive cause he was so smart! He talked like any normal teen and he was behaving like one too. Huh, I guess I'm a really good teacher.

-Blood is that red liquid you see when you cut yourself, and brain is inside our heads, and without it we are not able to think. – I explained him. He nodded.

-Allright. I know you for this long, and I already this! This is so cool! – I smiled at this. Hiccup was jsut so... Hiccup.

-So, last time you said that you have so much to show me. Knowledge for the knowledge. – i said. He nodded and stepped away from me, showing me a trail. He even bowd me! –

-After you, my lady. – He said- Ok, Humagon, can talk, sarcastic, smart AND gentleman? Boy, this is just too good to be true.

-Where did you learn that from? – I asked him.

-Nobody. I just thought that that would be nice thing to do. – Hiccup said as he lead me inside his own little world.

-Hello? – The voice from the other side of the phone line said.

-Julie? – Gobber asked.

-Oh, Gobber, it's you! How are you? It's been a long time, why you never called? –

-I was busy, Juls, you know hoe it goes... Look, Julie... I'm calling about the Draco. – Silence.

-A-are you sure? The Draco? Is it... –

-I'm not sure, but my feeling is strong. –

-Jualian is ready, Gobber. But I do not plan sending him there without a good reason. – Julie said.

-Trust the Gobber sence, Juls... You know that was her last wish. –

-I knoe, Gobber, I know... He will be there in two days, ok? –

-Ok. Bye. -

-Bye -

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, MDS! this ch is your b-day present, hope you find it ok! thank you for your idea, it was awesome, and yes, your story is just as much awesome. Hope you forgive for not answering you sooner, but the teen life is hard. See you next time, buddy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

''So, this is your backyard, huh'', Astrid asked Hiccup. He smiled and nodded, walking next to her, with his hands behind his back. Hiccup could never been more happy and nervous. His dream came true. He was walking with Astrid! The Astrid, the girl who helped him become more human, the very first human being he saw. His sun, his moon, his center.

''Yeah, it is. All this is mine to explore, live in, protect and hide. I think that that's the best part of me being what I am. I'm free as a bird!'', he said, while raising his hands and lifted himself a little bit above the ground. He was leading into completely foreign part of the forest, that she wasn't even able to remember seeing it on the map. But she couldn't deny it being beautiful. Magical, to be specific. It was perfect place for the child of legend like Hiccup. It suited him. And she could see it. Astrid decided to ignore the fact that he is shirtless, a small part of her even liked what she saw. He was scrawny, skinny, tall, and she could even see scales on his chest. They weren't very visible, but they were there, she also could see a few muscles. Probably from jumping all day in the forest and running. He had a typical built of a truck team member, together with skater like hair style and those enchanting green eyes. His hands looked pretty strong too, and claws on his fingers made his look even more epic. But his wings were the things that caught her eyes the most. They were midnight black, mysterious yet beautiful, carefully folded on his back that was giving him look of those angel protectors. His ears were going well with the rest of his look.

''Sounds like a fun life you're living.'', Astrid said.

''And I do! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want! When it's raining, I can always hide in one of the caves, I don't feel coldness so winter is not a big deal for me, I can find food anywhere I want, I know every single part of the entire forest, and I can't complain.'', he said while smiling to her again. She could see happiness in his eyes. He really wanted to meet her.

''So, Hiccup... What do you do for fun around here?'', she asked him. His smile became even wider when he suddenly took her hand. She quickly felt a chill down her spine. She was taken back by the touch of his skin.

His skin was a lot like in lizard, but it was also hot. Like he had a fever or something. It was also hard due to the scales, and it was surprisingly pleasent to her.

Than he stopped and looked at their hands, tangling more his fingers with hers. He smiled in wonder and surprise.

''So soft... You really have a soft skin... and a cold one too.'', he said, while a little blush spread on his face. Astrid also felt some heat run into her face, too. It surprised her how his touch was gentle. He was keeping his claws as far always as he could from her, not to harm her.

''He is so... wow... I can't even find the right word...'', Astrid thought. They stayed like that, looking at their hands for a few minutes, until she cleared her throat and he returned from the dreamland.

''Umm, yeah, sorry 'bout that... Now, come on, there is so many things I want to show you!'', Hiccup said and, letting her hand go, lead them deeper in the forest.

A. POV:

I swear, if I live a hundred more years, I will never forget that day in the forest. Hiccup lead me into the parts I've never heard of, and showed me the things I never even dreamed of.

The first thing he showed me was the waterfall. It was so big, refreshing and clear. The fish inside were incredible, of all sizes, colours and kinds! The flora around it was incredible! The wild flowers I loved to see on my table was now all around me, and I was hit with the smell of the forest, sounds of birds and animals, water all around me, and pure, fresh air all around me. I couldn't believe I was actually in the Berk. I would say that I'm in Neverland or something. The sun was softly falling on the scene as I tried to picture it in my my mind. I need to come here again, I made a mental note. I also couldn't help but see a weird look in Hiccup's eyes while watching me admiring the sight. It was so... wishful? He was looking at me like I was some sort of dream that came true.

Then he took me to see the the sight of the forest from above. We climbed up to the hill, very big hill by the way, and I couldn't help but get jealous on Hiccup having his claws so he could climb that easy. And on the fun he was having each day of his life. I wanted to ask him something, but my breath got caught in my mouth when I saw the sight. It was amazing! The entire forest was different coloured cause it was fall, and it looked so magical. He set on the cliff and sighed while smirking.

''Amazing, isn't it?'', He asked me. I set next to him and nodded, still looking in it. The sun was setting, giving it the perfect orange and red light. I noticed Hiccup's hair looks great on setting sun, and that his eyes would get a very bright colour, and his scales would became more obvious, his ears would fall on his head and he looked SO good and... Wait, what?!

I did not just thought that! He doesn't look good, he is frigging dragon! Not only that he's off my affection list, but he is my ticket to the fame, glory and a title! I am a hunter, and he is nothing but my hunt. Nothing else than that. Nothing more. He is just my hunt.

''Hey, are you ok?'', Hiccup asked me. I looked at him again and nodded while giving a small smile. I sighed and got up. It was getting late anyway.

''So, Hiccup... For how long you lived here?'', I asked him while we were climbing down.

''For a long, long time. I was still a small hatchling when I came here. I... I can't really say how many years, though.''

''Why? Didn't you counted the years?'', i asked him. He gave me a strange look. Than it hit me.

''Can you... count?''

''No.''

''Write?''

''No.''

''Read?''

''Yeah, there is planty of places here that I can learn how to write, count and read at.'', Hiccup said, giving his sarcasam room in his voice. I raised an eyebrow. But, he did had a point.

''Well, how about me teaching you those stuff, if ya want?''

''Would you really?'', he asked in wonder. I nodded my head. He smiled again.

''Gee, thank you, Astrid, that's really... Um.. thank you. I really don't know how to say it any other way.''

This time I blushed. I never, ever meant anything to nobody before Hiccup. He was was worshiping me! I liked that feeling.

''No prob.''

''But i do remember how I met you for the first time. You wanna hear it?'', Hiccup asked. I quickly nodded. I wanted to know!

''Well, it all started when I came here for the first time. I was still so small, and I just learned how to fly, so I wasn't very good at it. It was dark, and I was so tired, I remember that very well. How I just wanted to drop on the ground right there, right than. And, with my luck, something hit me, and I crushed down, right in your room. I think I broke your window... Anyway, um... I landed in something soft, and I liked it. A lot. I wanted to fell asleep there, when I saw you. You were sitting in your bed, just looking at me, and I was looking back at you. You're the first human I ever saw, so I was kind of scared at first. But you were just sitting there, not moving. Than you fell back in the bed, and I got out, and hide in the forest.'' Hiccup said.

I saw him once? There is no way, I think I would remember him. I mean, would you? But then, something ticked my memory. The broken window? My room's window was broken once. 10 years ago. Then i stopped. He was watching me for 10 years?! Oh dear gawd!

''Do you... remember me, by any chance? I would totally understand if you don't, you were so small yourself, and it was pretty dark...'', he was talking, while I was thinking. Broken window. Dad getting angry. Mum panicking. Barging into my room. Having a nightmare. Awaken by a loud crush. And a pair of magical green eyes, full of fear, loneliness and wonder.

I saw him. I really did saw him.

''...and that again, you could always think it was just a dream, so...''

''Hiccup! I do remember you. A little bit, but... I think I do.''

That was enough for him. He came closer to me and looked me into the eyes again, making my stomach flip. No, no, no, please don't... I couldn't possibly...

''You really do?'', he whispered. I nodded, offering him a smile. Oh my, he looked so handsome...

Than I felt him hugging me. My body was like it was shot with electricity. His smell filled my nose and I almost past out how good he smelt. Like a forest after a rain. I wrapped my hands around him, hugging him back. It felt kind of nice. I also ignored the fact how well our bodies fitted together.

''Thank you, Astrid. Just... thank you.'', His lips were so close to my ear that a new set of chills run trough me. No, no, no, no! Hunter and a hunt! Hunter, and a hunt! Hunter, hunt...

I backed away.

''Um, Hiccup, you know, it's kind of getting late, and I'm pretty tired so... We should probably get back.''

''Yeah, sure. This way, it's shorter.''


	10. Chapter 10

H. POV

Astrid was more awesome in person than I thought. I couldn't get enough of her. I really couldn't. Now that she knew about me, I had no need to hide from her, which was great. I was now knocking on her window whenever I would come to her room, I would wave at her whenever she was in the garden and I would show her more and more of the forest to her. I love seeing her eyes shine with wonder and happiness when I would show her something incredible.

I smiled and felt that feeling in my chest when I rememberd when I took het to the crystal cave deep benith the ground. It was dark and she panicked a little, but I calmed her down by holding her for her hand, God that felt good. I wanted to impress her. I led her to the center of the cave, where a giant piece of crystal was. She couldn't see it, but I had that covered. I blew fire on the crystal and it shined with bright colour she told me it was called blue, illuminating the entire cave . I malted when I heard her gasp and saw wonder in her eyes. What was this feeling? I wanted to ask her, but something was telling me not to.

Astrid was now coming almost every day, and if she wouldn't, I would come to her. We would sit on her bad for a long time, talking, laughing and sharing knowledges. I was telling her about me and my history, and she would tell me about her life, friends, family, school... All those things I longed for. She was teaching me how to read, write and count, and let me tell ya, it's not easy. Especially counting. My brain would hurt so much, so she decided to teach me basics. I didn't complain, I mean, where would I even use this?

''Astrid, if I was a human... What would I be like?'', I asked her one time. We were just laying on the grass near the waterfall, talking and listening nature around us. She was fitting in really good.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you said that you're the most popular girl there in school, you'te training self-defence, you have good grades... What would I be? What class? High or low?'', that was the classification of dragons. You are either low, or high. Kill or be killed. So many choices to make, I know.

There was a silence for a few minutes. I guess she was thinking. I turned my head and looked at her. Her hair was so shiny on the sun and that feeling was there again. Than my eyes fell on her lips. I had no idea why, but I had a big urge to touch them. They looked so soft, shiny, warm and perfect. I touched my lips with my finger. My were soft too, but just like the rest of my skin, they weren't human like.

''Well, you look like you could be really fast runner. And you're smart. You would be known as a nerd. Speedy nerd, that would probably be your nickname.'', she said.

''Is that good?''

''Um... Well, no, but you would be popular around girls.''. I raised my eyebrow. I would?

''How come?''

''You're really cute.''. Cute? Was that also good? It had to be. True to be honest, I never cared was I good-looking or not. I am humagon, so who cared. But now...

''Um, thanks... And you're also cute.'', I said to her. I saw red colour hitting her cheeks and I wondered why.

''Why are you suddenly red? Are you ok?''

''Huh? Oh, that... It's just cause of the compliment, nobody ever told me that I'm cute...''. I was shocked.

''Than other humans sure as hell are blind.''

* * *

I was woken up by the itchy feeling in my tail. It was so strong I felt like I was on fire. I clenched my teeth while rubbing my tail. I hated when this would happen. Wel, me and every other dragon. I plunged my claws in it, for a moment sitting the pain, but only a moment. I finally gave up and went for the lake across the cave, and dumped my tail in the cold water. All I had to do is sit there for the next few hours. Yes, I finally learnt hours. I am pretty proud on myself. Astrid even got me a watch, which I was wearing on my wrist. It was green and brown, my favourite colours.

I knew what itching meant. I was hatched, I mean born on this day. Every dragon knows when is the day that he or she hatched by itching in the tail. I was no difference. And like every day when itching would wake me up from the perfectly good dream of me flying with Astrid, the stars would fall. I loved that. Stars would be falling, leaving silver trace. Me and Toothless would fly high to catch a better view. I felt really special than. I would be one year older. The dragons are counting the ages by the scars on the tail. You see, while itching, we would always leave a mark. The more marks you have, you're older.

Than it hit me. I never took Astrid flying! Ah, I was so stupid! I need to fly with her. I wanted to do that for years. And now, when I finally can show myself to her without fear, I can! My mood perked up. The very thought of watching the falling stars with her in the air made my heart race. I loved that feeling! I lay on the ground, enjoying it. Like soaring...

A. POV

Hiccup said that he has a surprise for me tonight. Mind as well see. My plan was coming to the end, just as soon as he tells me where is his brother, I'll alert the hunters. My time has come. I will be famous, remembered, and above all, worthy of my name.

I got out of the house and walked into the forest. Fireflys were illuminating my way, and nocturne flowers were marking my way. I loved this forest, I really did. It was so magical. I think I will be coming here a lot after capturing him... On which my stomach sinked. Guh, no emotions, Astrid! Hunter, hunt! Remember. That.

I came on our usual meeting place and saw him waiting for me, sitting in lotus position on the tree. His wings were folded and he was looking at something. He looked SO good... Hunt!

''Hey Hiccup!'', I said. He smiled and jumped on the ground when he saw me, and came to me.

''Hey... You know how I said I have a surprise for you?''

''Yup. That's why I came.''. Why did he looked so nervous?

''Do you trust me, Astrid?'', He asked.

''Um, yes. Why?''.

He took in a deep breath. Whar was he up to?

''Astrid... close your eyes... And please don't be scared, I promise there is no reason to.''.

''Hiccup, what's going on?'', I asked with my 'tone'.

''Just trust me, ok?''. No, not the eyes. I hated when he would look at me with those magical eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I heard him moving behind me. I was about to ask him what was he doing when suddenly I felt his hands on my shloders. His touch was so warm and gentle I melted.

''It's gonna be fine, you have no resaon to be afraid.'', he whispered, and then I felt hsi hands wrapping around my waist. Just as I was about to protest and back of, I was no longer feeling ground benith me. Was he... No way! No way in hell!

''Hiccup what the''

''Astrid please, trust me. I won't let you fall, just keep your eyes closed for a little bit.'', he pleaded. I swollowed and nodded my head.

After a few minutes, he finally told me to open my eyes. I did and shocked. We were in the air, very hifgh above the ground, and I almost stopped to breth.

But than, i noticed something else. The beauty. The falling stars. The view. The freedom. The warm, mazing, loving touch around me. It was mazing. I heard him holding his breath. It was so cute!

''Hiccup... This is amazing! The coolest thing ever!'', I exclaimed. He sighed with happines and felt his nose in my hair, probably full of relief. Chills went through me.

''I'm glad you do... I wanted to do thsi for ages. Take you on flight. See thing from my perspective.'', he whispered. It was so beautiful.

We were stargazing for some mote time, than I wanted to do something. I wanted to see his eyes. His magical, unrealistiy eyes.

''Hiccup, turn me around. '', I said to him. He did it. I look at him. His hair was going in all directions due to the wind, and his eys, omg his eys. I could see stars in them. He was so handsome... Hunter, hunt, hunter, hunt, hunter, hunt...

''Astrid...'', he whispered. Than I felt something. His heart was beating like crazy. Than he... He must... Oh boy... Hunter, hunt... Oh, fuck it!

I leaned my lips on his.


	11. Chapter 11

H. POV

I was frozen. Frozen. In one moment I was looking in her eyes, feeling my heart hitting so hard I was afraid I was gonna die, heat hitting my face, and in second moment it stopped. Everything stopped. Every sound, or feeling, scent, and view was gone. The only thing I felt wre her lips and that amazing feeling inside my body. I wanted to laugh, cry, scream, explode even! I had no idea what was she doing, but I sure as hell wanted her to keep going, I didn't want her to stop, I wanted this. I needed this!

But then suddenly, when she parted her lips from my own, I felt worry. Did she think she made a mistake? Will she now refuse to see me? Will I ever see her again?

''Hiccup... I...''

''What did you just do?'', I asked her.

''I... I kissed you.''. Kissed me? Kiss, kiss, kiss... What was that? I was hearing that word a lot, but I never knew what it meant. But why did she looked so worried? Did I made a mistake? Maybe my lips weren't human enough for her, maybe she was now disguesses by me! But stiil, I needed to know.

''What's a kiss?'', I asked.

''Um... Well, um... Do you know what is a couple?'', Astrid asked me. I narrowed my eyebrows while thinking. I had no idea so I shocked my head.

''Ok, well, when a guy and girl feel... something to eachother, and when they are thinking about eachother so much, and when-''

''When a guy is practicly watching her sleep, leaving her flowers, and dreaming about her and feel this amazing feeling inside my chest whenever I'm looking at you ar even talking to you?'', I finished. I had no idea what was I talking about, all I knew was that I should let my intsicts take care of this.

Now she was looking at me strangely, but non the less beautifully. What was she thinking about?

''Yes.''

''I feel like that to you. I always did. What does it mean, Astrid? Why is my hear pounding so hard whenever you're around me? Why do I wanna be with you so much? Why I can't stop looking at you? Why do I feel this way?'', I asked her. I wanted to ask these questions for SO long! Why I never did? That's when she smiled, and all of my worries were gone.

''...Do you feel the same too?''.

Her head rose and looked at me again. The look on her face was stunning! She nodded her head and that feeling in my body grew even bigger! I wanted to fly higher, scream into the air, and I even didn't know why! I pressed my forehead to her, and I felt her hands in my hair, bringing our noses closer.

''Can I kiss you now, Astrid?'', I asked her. She smiled.

''You better, you dummy.'', she said, and that was it. I leaned and pressed my lips on hers, completely melting into that feeling and screaming inside. I was kissing her! Somehow, I knew that after this, she is mine, and I'm her's. She, Astrid Gobbler, was mine. Mine, mine, mine...

After a few more moments in the air, I was getting tired so I landed us down, but I wasn't letting her go. Not now, not ever.

''You still didn't answer my questions, Astrid.'', I reminded her. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

''I'm positive that that means you're in love with me.''. Love? The minute I said that word, I knew taht it was special.

''And are you in love with me?'', I asked her.

''Looks like I am, Hiccup. Looks like I am.''.

I carried her to her room that night and kissed her again while getting out of her room. O the way to the forest I finally gave in and screamed in joy while doing circles and flips in the air, not caring for anything in the whole world.

The minute Hiccup left my room, I leaned on my wall, pressed my hand on my lips, shut my eyes and let tears fell from eyes.

What have I done?

No POV

The bus stopped at the small station, in the cloud of the grey smoke. The door opened anda bunch of passengers came out, making a crowd. Gobber was waiting on the station, looking for somebody. He was really hoping the boy was ready for this.

''Oh, Val... If you only were here...'', he was thinking.

Soon, the teenage boy with brown hair, dressed in long brown pants and green jacket, and with stunningly green eyes came out. Gobber recognized him the very instant, and so did the boy.

''Gobber?'', the boy asked.

''Glad to finally meet you, Julian Haddock.''

* * *

**_I know, I know, it's short, but I'm having crisis here! I have no frigging idea what to write next! MDS, you're finally in! Congratulations, and you deserved it! _**

**_Thanks for all your reviews, but this is my last chapter of this story. I'm sorry, but I don't have time any more to write. Yup. I'm retiring. Bye!_**

**_hahahahhahhahahaaa, just joking! You should see the looks on your faces! hahahhahahahaha. The story will continue!_**


	12. Chapter 12

''... and that's why Astrid is such a slut!'', Ruffnut said, while everybody around her gasped and covered their eyes, waiting for the fight of the lifetime. Then, their brains realized, it'll be a chick fight! They uncovered their eyes.

But there was no reaction. Astrid just kept walking, her eyes glued to the sidewalk.

''What's wrong with her?'', Tuffnut asked. Fishlegs, being caring friend as he was, came closer to her and gently shaked her shoulders. Others gethered around her, also looking worried for their friend and leader.

''Hey, babe, are you ok? Do you need me carring you?'', Snotlout asked, earning a smack from Ruffnut. She turned to Astrid.

''Astrid? Yo, Earth to Astrid! What's wrong, girl?'', she asked. Astrid blinked a few timesbefore finally realizing where she was. Her friends were now all worried. Astrid would never faze out. was symbol of concentracion and perfection. Sure, she could be a little too much stern and hard here and there, but she was always a great leader and even better friend.

''Um... what? I was just... thinking... 'bout something. Nothing to worry about. C'mon, we're late for school.'', she quickly said and hurried, followed by a very confused teens.

''She is not ok.''

''Well duh!''

''What do you think is wrong with her?''

''Maybe she ate a bad cheese, I remember being like that after eating that green french thingy...''

''You guys, I. Am. Ok. I just couldn't sleep well last night, that's all. Let's go, we're late!''.

Astrid and her team were the most popular in whole school, being number 1 group in Dragon Training. Each and every person had his or her role.

Fishlegs was the brain. He had knowledge of every dragon and complete Viking history. He was also good with bow and arrow. He almost never missed a target, and that got him in the 1. team.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the best distraction, and they had a natural gift for explosions. Any possible kind of explosion, they could make it happen ever since they were five. A lot of people were calling them a human Zippleback. Alone they couldn't do much, but together, they were unstoppable.

Snotlout was pure muscle. He could do really impressive things with his arms, lift heavy objects and leave any one nearly dead. He was one of the most dangerous hunters in whole of Berk.

Astrid was the leader. She was smart, had a strong will and excellent instinctis. She liked pushing herself beyond her limits, and her loyalty and love towards her team was undeniable.

But there was supposuse to be another part of the team. They were missing a Haddock.

* * *

Julian Smith Haddock was walking towards the dungeons, hearing dragon noises and cletching a brown leather notebook in his hands. He couldn't deny being nervous, but in a same time, never more exited. After all, this was the tusk his ancestor left him, the tusk his aunt left him.

''Allright, Julian... You were training your entire life for this, don't mess this up.'', he was repeating to himself. He quickly opened huge wooden door and saw arena. It was round, with many doors, and rows and rows of seats. The noises became loder, and smell was the proof that the dragons were here. He quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

''For the Haddocks.'', he murmured. He took a fish he held in his second hand and came to the nearest doors. He carefully slowly opened it and stepped back. The second after, a huge light-blue dragon with rooster like head came out, scraming. Julian quickly got a grip of himself and hurried under the Nadder's nose, in it's blind spot. The dragon calmed down, but it's nose quickly smelled the fish, making it move and search again. The teen stepped as far as possible away from the dragon, his eyes never leaving it's.

''Constant eye-contact, check. No weapons, check. No helmet, double check. C'mon, dragon... I ain't threat to you... Whoops, extend hand in the calming way in order to assure to dragon I don't wanna hurt him/her, too late, but checked.'', teen was thinking in his head. the dragon and the boy were now curcling eachother. The dragon wasn't attacking, however. Julian cought that as a good sign.

He carefully offered to dragon the fish, making sure he looked harmless enough. He didn't break the eye contact, and neither did the dragon, who was coming closer. Julian was coming closer, too. The eyes of the dragons were becoming softer, it's body was becoming more relaxed, while teen's smile was becoming wider.

''Am I... actually doing it? Am I really taming a DRAGON?!'', he was thinking while his heart was racing a mile an hour. Evey single second he spent training with the leather notebook from his aunt and half-forgotten legends of his family curse/gift were now coming to this moment. Just a few steps closer... Julian was noticing how good the dragon looked, how his eyes were becoming more intelligent and harmless. The dragon was looking into his eyes, and he felt like he was looking inside his soul. The dragon opened his mouth to swollow the fish while Julian eyes widened.

In that moment, a loud crush came from the other side of the doors, breaking the eye contact and the magic of the moment. The deragon turned to the beast again, screaming and going wild, and Julain knew there was no way he could try that again in that moment. He quickly hid behinf the door just in time they opened, and the second two hunters came in, one of them having a bucket on his head, much on Julian's wonder, he run out of the arena.

* * *

It was a downhill for Astrid that day. First in school, and now during dragon training. she almost got hit five times in the row. And right now, while trying to defeat the Gronckle, her team was giving orders, not her.

But she couldn't help it. The Hiccup's kiss the previous night was making her feel all kinds of emotions. Fear, happines, anger, joy, confusion,... She had no idea will or will she not tell the hunters about Hiccup.

''ASTRID, LOOK OUT!'', she heard, and turned around just in time to see the dragon flying toward me in the great speed. She couldn't move a muscle from fear as she closed my eyes, waiting to be squashed.

But she never did. The second before the dragon touched her, he was hit with the axe in the wing, getting knocked over. Everybody turned in the direction the axe came from, only to see 15 years old boy, with bushy brown hair, green eyes and smile on his face.

''Sorry I'm late, I was unpacking.'', Julian said. Everybody was stunned (like when Hiccup put Zipplebacks in it's cage during the movie). The teen awkwardly rubbed his hands and looked around.

''Who the hack are you?'', Snotlout asked.

''The name's Julian Smith Haddock. I'm the nw part of this team, as I was told.''.

''Whoa, whoa! Haddock? Yeah right! The last Haddock is dead for 17 years.'', Astrid said, while others were looking at eachother in sceptical ways. They all knew the legends of teh Haddock clan.

''Yes, but she had a sister, who happened to be my mother. I was called here by Stoick himself.'', Julian defended himself. Fishlegs came closer to him, examening him from head to toe (not gay!).

''Well, he has the eyes of the Haddock clan. All Haddocks had green eyes. And he does kind of reminds me on Hiccup III. Plus, if he is called by Stoick, then it is a big deal.'', he said.

''Well, why now, huh? She said 17 years ago. The training starts when you're ten years old, y'know.'', Ruffnut said.

''Because-''

''Cause his mother made a deal with us. He starts learning the dragon hunting once he is 15, not sooner. And since he is the oldest Haddock in a shape to train, we had no choice. We need Haddock Clan representative. That's why, Ruffnut.'', they all heard and turned around. In front of them was a tal, muscular man with red hair and short red beard, with the metal helmet with the biggest horns they ever saw. The leader of the entire Academy. Stoick the Vast.

''Tuffnut, Ruffnut, excellent work today, those new bombs were really affective. Your new formula?'', he asked.

''Came up with it last night and spent the rest of it making it, chief.'', the answered in unision. He nodded and turned to Fishlegs.

''Nice work of finding that weak spot on the dragon, boy. Your sharp eye is living up to your reputation.''.

''T-t-t-thank you, sir. I mean, chief!''.

''Snotlout, fine work there, young man. Just like your father.''.

''All in a day's work, chief. No big deal!''

''And Astrid... What happened back there? If there was no Julian, you would be in a hospital. You need a full concetration on the battle field, and show no mercy! The dragons won't! Your parent's war will soon be yours. You need to decide on which side are you on!'', he told her.

But to be honest, she really had no idea on which side she really is.


	13. Chapter 13

''Long long time ago, back when Vikings ruled the North, there was one village. Berk. It was the tribe of the bravest, most fearless, most vicious Viking warriors known to man. Odin and Thor themselfes were calling them their sons, and the tribe was ahead of it's time. The bravest of them was their leader, Stoick the Vast. He was one of the best leaders any one could ask for. But the tribe had... a pest problem. Yes, you all know what am I talking about! The dragons! They were the wildest of beasts there were, and they were constantly attacking Berk. But, the brave Vikings were never to give up! They were fighting them, but the beast would come back. That's where the most famous Viking-''

''Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.'', Fishlegs whispered.

''...came in! The legends sais that he was the dead ringer to his old man, strong, fast, fearless! He killed his first dragon when he was just a boy! But as a future leader, he had to step up a bit, ye know. So he took upon himself to slay the dragon no Viking could. The dragon so scary, so fast, so deadly, nobody knew anything about it! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, the beast that never missed a target, the beast so fierce it's name was sending wimps to their graves, THE-''

''NIGHT FURY!'', Fishlegs shouted, overflowed by adrenaline from Gobber's story. Then he realized what he did, and gave everybody a sheepish smile, while setting down.

''As I was saying, young Hiccup III took upon himself to kill that beast and prove himself. After shooting it down with his axe, and loosing it in the forest, and finding it later, he was just about to slay it, when the beast managed to relase itself, and it hid along with other dragons. But, Hiccup was a viking, he never gave up. He realized all dragons have a natural sense to find a nest of all dragons, hidden on the Dragon Island. But he couldn't do it alone, no, not even a hero like him. So, he recruited a team. A team of the bravest there were. Astrid the Nadderslayer, Snotlout the Strong, Tuffnut the Vicious, Ruffnut the Furious and Fishlegs the Wise. They were later known as ''The slaying Six'', the founders of the slaying academy and the six clans which today you, their offsprings, represent. You all share their blood, and their names. All of you. Well, with the exception of a missing Haddock, that is. They brought the berkians to the nest. When the time comes, you'll have to, too. Prove youselfs worthy of your ancestors, the slayers of Berk!''.

That was the story Gobber started our first training. Back then I thought I will be worthy of my ancestors, that I and my team will bring the berkians to the nest. But now... I am not so sure.

I was on my way to the forest to meet Hiccup. Let me tell ya, I was afraid like never before. There was something I was feeling for him, but the other part was telling me that this is a mistake. But I couln't help it!

Gobber told me they had a Night Fury 17 years ago. In order to get to the bottom of this, I sneaked inside the archive and looked for the Haddock clan. I founded the family tree, followed with the all of possible detailes, and even pictures. I couldn't find the picture of Hiccup III, though. When I first heard Hiccup's name, I thought it's just a coincidence that he has a name of the most important Viking ever. That's when I stumbled upon Valerie Thompson Haddock, the last representitive of the Haddock line, well, not anymore, since that kid Julian suddenly showed up. He was giving me a lot of suspicion. Not just cause Stoick looked past the rules and let him join us in the age 15, but he was freaking me out. Julian was constantly giving me some weird feeling I was feeling uncomfortable about, and the fact he is always sneaking around arena and constantly reading that leather notebook of his? Weird!

Anyway, when I opened Valerie's file, I was really surprised. She had the lowest part in the lowest team in the entire academy, and her results were catastrophe! Valerie HADDOCK was the lamest slayer ever, judging by her file. Then I saw something else. It was a report written by Stoick of her relase of the Night Fury while trying to shoot him. What a useless girl, I thought! And then, I opened the last few pages. Her resultes were the best! All top scores, special honors, and even a chance of killing a Nightmare in fron of entire Berk, the chance only the best of the best gets!

She didn't get out from that ring alive.

_17 years ago:_

_Valhallarama stepped inside the ring and approached the weapon table. She chose a shield No. 7 and knife Cricket. After that, she gave the judges a sign she's ready. The Monstrous Nightmare was realsed from it's cage and got unchained. Valhallarama gave no sign of fear and she took few steps toward the dragon. But then, while approaching, she dropped the knife and shield, putting her hands in front of her, as if she wanted to pat the dragon. The dragon gave no signs of coopeartion, however. It's body turned on fire and Valhallarama stepped away, while taking off her helmet._

_''I'm not going to hurt you.'', she said in the calming way, making the audience gasp and yell. She looked at them with sad, but confident eyes. Her attancion turned back on the dragon._

_''I'm not one of them!'', she shouted while throwing her helmet on the ground. The leader, Mildew Thorsthon, shouted to her to stop the fight. Val however, didn't obey him, but she put her hand on the dragon's nose and looked at the audience._

_''We don't have to fight them, just look at this, we can be friends with them, I tamed the-''_

_''I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!'', Mildew shouted while hitting the glass that was separating the arena from the seats, making it crash and raging the dragon. The dragon stood to it's full size and threw Valhallarama on her back, making Gobber Vast and Julie Thompson run inside, assisting her. The dragon spitted fire on the glass and inside the ring, making Val scream. Her elnow got burned._

_In that moment, Night Fury jumped inside, putting itself in front of Val. The slayers gasped with fear, but they took their weapon s and run inside the ring, circling Val and the Night Fury._

_''DRACO, NO, PLEASE GO! I'LL BE FINE, GO!'', she was shouting, but the dragon continues to protect her, spitting fire and bitting any body who came near them. The dragon was protecting her._

_Gobber tapped Julie and looked at her, and she nodded her head. They both run to the dragon, and whispered something to him. The dragon looked at them and then he turned back to Val. He looked at her with pleading eyes._

_''No, Draco, I can't! What about them?'', Val cried out, showing to Gobber and Julie._

_''Val, we'll be fine! You need to get out of here, now! Fly away now!'', Julie told her._

_''B-b-but what about my duty Hiccup left me?! I must finish his work! There is nobody else who could!''._

_''Valerie, think! When the slayers find out you befriended a dragon, you're dead meat! You need to get away, we'll think of something, just save yourself! Draco, get her outta here!'', Gobber shouted while picking Val up and puttinh her on Draco. He nodded and spread his wings. He murmered something nobody but Val uderstood. She smiled sadly._

_''I know, bud... I'm sorry, too. Let's go.''. The two dissapiered in the cloudy sky, followed by shouts and cursing of the berkians._

Present time:

Hiccup spread his wings and smiled at Astrid while lifting them into air. She returned the smile and pecked his cheek, making him blush.

''So, where are we going today, Hiccup?'', she asked him.

''Today, my dear Astrid, you're gonna meet my younger brother.''.


	14. Emotions aside, girl!

**Hey guys, yes I'm still alive. I'm really sorry for the delay, but I needed an inspiration for this chapter. The things were moving too slow for my taste and the fact that my writing skills sucks, that made one baaaaaaad combo... As always, my co-writer Megadracosaurus made this one alive once again (thanks so much), and gave me one hack of an ide for the epilogue wich is surprise so don't ask me what is it, k? Good, now whre was I... Oh yeah! Since you all really love this story and watch the Riders of Berk, I was thinking on some one-shots from none the less than you, readers! You can use all the characters, add Ocs, just credit me for my caharcters and the Au, ok? Some fanart would be awesome too if ya want! And could please someone put this sory on Tumblr? thanks again! And enjoy the reading and review.**

* * *

My name is Julian Haddock. Well, actually it isn't, but while I'm part of this Dragon killing group, my last name is Haddock, which in some point IS my last name. Ugh, these things are complicated. Now, I'm 14 years old, and I'm the newest recruit for the Berks' Dragon Slaying Academy, place specialized for teaching and training the descendents of the Viking tribes how to fight dragons.

But I was sent here for another reason. You see, I am direct descending of Hiccup Haddock III, the most famous Viking known in our history. And the Haddock family line has it's… curse/gift. I, just like my long-dead-aunt, grand-grandfather, his father, and his mother, and Hiccup III himself, have the ability to speak the ancient language of dragons, called Dragoneese. My respectful ancestor was the first known one, and he did something no person could even imagine: he befriended a dragon. And soon after that, his entire village accepted dragons as their friends and pets. The ability of us dragon whisperers was carried from generation to generation, sometimes skipping few as well. But unfortunately, something went wrong, and Vikings stopped riding dragons. They begun to hunt them again, and the war my ancestor stopped was on again. That happened 400 years ago, and it never stopped. I was told my family history when I was 10, and my mother gave me an old notebook of her dead sister, Valerie Haddock, also direct offspring and whisperer. Unlike other whisperers from 400 years ago, she didn't ignore her gift/curse. In fact, she befriended dragon as well, and started to unlock the true history of Berkians. She was so close to finally change things and stops the war, but she never did, cause of her mysterious death. Now, being the last known whisperer, it's up to me to continue her duty. I was sent to Berk to find her befriended dragon named Draco, but so far, I had no such luck.

But, there is something else I was looking for, or better yet, someone. I have never thought that thing like this was possible, but the piece of paper I just received from my mother proves me otherwise. Why she never told be before, I'll never understand, but if the letter is true, than this mission of mine is becoming more and more interesting and world-shaking. This news is big, and it will be bad and extremely dangerous if someone with bad idea found out. Hack, this whole knowledge of true history is dangerous!

But I'm Haddock. It's occupational hazard.

* * *

''Toothless, down! Get off of her, bad dragon, bad dragon! TOOTHLESS; I'M SERIOUS! GET OFF OF HER!'', Hiccup was shouting while wrestling with his brother and Astrid who barely managed to gasp before being attacked by the angry Night Fury. Toothless's nostrils caught a scent of something dangerous on her, and he was holding for dear life not to bite Hiccups' arm off for his stupidity.

''_Hiccup, she is the enemy! Can't you smell it?!'', _Toothless asked his older brother. Hiccup gritted his teeth and showed Toothless off Astrid, who was now lying on her back with her hands in front of her face and scared look in her eyes. In front of her was a real, live Night Fury. Her mind started to number the awards and promotions she will receive upon bringing a humagon AND Night Fury as well. But the fact she was Hiccup's… well; more-than-friend was a problem. And judging by the Toothless's reaction, he didn't like her one bit.

''Smell what, you useless reptile?!''.

''_Useless reptile?! Why you little freak of nature, you asked for it!''._

Soon, two brothers were engaged in a fight which was followed by shouts, screams, ripping, biting, and fire spitting and clawing. Astrid got up and hid behind the boulder, watching Hiccup and his dragon brother fighting.

Toothless suddenly roared an ear-ripping sound, and spread his wings, tossing Hiccup next to him. He shot up in the sky, and looked down in the dust surrounded Hiccup.

''_Brother, she has the same stanch as those hunters!''._

''Of course she does, she is human like them! All humans smell like that! Now apologize to her!'', Hiccup demanded angrily. In the meantime, Astrid's eyes went wide upon hearing Hiccups' words. She couldn't understand Toothless, but she had an idea what he was talking about. He could smell her scent! And considering how sweaty and stinky the Academy is….

''Hiccup, maybe I should just… leave… ok?'', she asked from behind the boulder. Hiccup's eyes went wide and he turned around to her.

''No, Astrid, wait!''. He quickly flew to her and grabbed her by the wrist gently.

''I'm sorry 'bout Toothless, he is usually not this paranoid, but he has some bad experiences with humans, he just needs some more using on you! Just, um… try to… Oh boy… Look, he is not gonna hurt you, just try to show him that you are not like the hunters we always have here, ok? Come here… Toothless, down! Now! She is ok.'', Hiccup's tone from calming and apologizing changed to demanding and strict. Leader-like.

Toothless scoffed and stayed in the air, not looking at them. Hiccup spread his wings and shot up to him, with strange look in his eyes. The look that made Toothless whimper and look away from Hiccup, but nonetheless he came down, followed by Hiccup.

Toothless grumped stepped towards Astrid, not looking at all convinced at Hiccup's answer. His look was saying 'I-don't-trust-you-at-all', but he let Astrid pet his nose. Hiccup's face softened and he let small smile bloom on his face.

''See, that wasn't so hard. So Astrid, meet Toothless, my brother and best friend. Toothless, meet Astrid, my mate. Um, if that's ok with you calling you like that, that is, Astrid, heh heh…'', he chuckled nervously.

But Astrid could care less about that right now. Her attention was on the dragon in front her. Was this the Night Fury that got away 17 years ago? He looked too young to confirm that, but nobody knew what the age line in dragons was. Yet, in the same time, the eyes of the dragon were piercing into her, giving her chills and making her shake with slight guilt. Toothless WAS tamed at the moment, and she couldn't believe that's he was petting the dragon. The dragon who started to soft his face and relax a bit. She couldn't believe that this was the Night Fury she was being told as ruthless, blood thirty and vicious beasts. In front of her was one tamed, purring, cat like and slightly adorable dragon who looked harmless.

''Hi, Toothless. Hiccup told me a lot about you.'', I said awkwardly. He muttered something on which Hiccup gave him an apologetic smile and blushed.

''_And I heard a little too much about you from this freak here.''._

''What did he say?''.

''Um, nothing. He is just really glad to finally meet you, right buddy?''.

''_Shove it in your tail, lover boy. I'm going to sleep.'',_ Toothless said and walked towards the cave. Hiccup muttered something and turned back towards Astrid.

''Well, that went well. So, um… What do you wanna do? We can go explore some more, or we can stay here and I can show you my latest inventions or-''.

''I'm tired, Hiccup. I think I need to go home, now.''.

Hiccup looked disappointed, but his innately chivalry told him to listen to her. He took her into his arms and took to the sky towards the town.

* * *

''Look, Astrid, I'm sorry about Toothless.'', he whispered while helping her climb her window. She got into her room and leaned on the side, giving him a small smile. She cupped his cheek as he leaned into her hand closing his eyes. Astrid couldn't stand this. It was obvious that she liked Hiccup, and she loved pretty much everything about him. He was so innocent, and smart, and kind, and cute, and perfect to be with the girl obsessed with her duties. She was so angry at herself for only using him as the ticket for the top spot in Berks' Food Chain. Yet, he adored her.

She was so not worthy of him. But she was a bitch, spoiled, old playground bully, and the person who took everything she wanted no matter the consequences after.

''It's alright, Hiccup, really. I… I think it will be better next time I see him, I'm just glad that you trust me enough to let me meet your brother and know where you live. Thanks.''. He smiled brightly and leaned his forehead into hers, making her blush furiously. His scent hit her again and she had to fight the urge to drag him in and kiss him furiously.

''Thank _you_ for being in love with me, Astrid. You really have no idea how much you make me happy, how much you make me feel normal. I'll always trust you, no matter what, I promise. No, I swear upon my birthright.'', he said while taking her hands into hers and entangling their fingers together, like he always used to in order to prove her his love.

''What birthright?'', Astrid asked suddenly. He suddenly changed his face and furrowed hey eyebrows, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

''Um… I will tell you some day, but I can't right now. I promise.'', he said while giving her small smile. Astrid knew there would be no point in trying to make him tell her now, so she let it go. Instead, she lightly pressed her lips on his and let him think how much she loves him. He wasn't resist at all and let her to drag him through the window of her room.

* * *

17 years ago…

Val was sitting on her bed, looking at the wall with distanced look. Her hands were shaking from fear and her heart was beating like crazy. Not even she, the last dragon whisperer could ever predict something like this.

No, she knew how that happened. It all started with that final training and the decision that she is the one who will kill the dragon in front of the entire town. She got scared and in panic. She run to the cove where Draco was. He saw her tears. He begged her to tell him what was bothering her, cause he hated seeing his tamer sad. He really did show her how to cheer up…

''What have I done… Did I really had to meet him during the damned mating season?!'', she thought angrily. What they did that night… It was many things. It was weird, forbidden, awkward, but blissful. She never felt that kind of love from any one. Draco, even though being a dragon, was so gentle and caring, and she enjoyed every minute of it…

And that night resulted with the two month big stomach with the paradox inside it.


End file.
